


Opportunities

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Backstory, Frustration, Loneliness, M/M, Mating Bond, Mixed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: They have been alone for a long time.





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> All right, before the _bendiciones_ make their debut, I wanted to try an analysis of King Ghidorah’s and Rodan’s past. Because I’m so sure that this Rodan is the baby of those two pterodactyls from the first movie years ago, even though it conflicted with my other ideas. Not to mention I wanted another reason to refer to another Titan… Anyway!
> 
> Ghidorah, on the other hand, doesn’t have a lot of backstory, at least not that I remember, like, for example, that they apparently came from Venus, or that they appeared on Venus, and they were originally a species called Dorats, not to mention that they were usually controlled and they weren’t in control of their actions… Pft, I need to see again the movies...
> 
> So I decided to do this little fanfic for that purpose. I hope you all like it.
> 
> And don’t worry, the hatchlings will be here soon. Anyways, like always it's going to my [Tumblr](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/) ♡♡♡ Love you fellow fellas!
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)
> 
> Edited: Monday/30/Dec/2019

King Ghidorah was used to loneliness. They were born in space, they were all they knew of their own race. Where they came from, if they’d parents, or even _if_ there were more like them, it soon seemed forgotten when they landed on Earth.

After years of wandering in space and traveling the cosmos, from planet to planet without understanding their purpose, once on Earth it was as if that had been revealed, as if the fog that was in their brains had become clear, they _had_ to transform it to their taste. It was their _right_ to rule over everything and everyone.

They were the strongest.

The world would fear them. Wherever they went, whoever dared to face them was defeated and devoured, or humiliated and subjugated. No matter how much the bugs tried, King Ghidorah wasn’t their Gods to be pleased.

It was then that the weak King awoke from the sea...

There’s never been anyone to stand up to them and hurt them before, not without them hurting him a few times, and maybe they’d have won if it wasn’t for the _flying nuisance_ that accompanied him. They vowed never to forget this irreverence towards them and had to escape. They escaped so far until all that was around them was complete darkness and a desolate, uninhabitable, cold land.

They stopped to rest and regain their energies. They’d only rest for a while and rise to fight the weak King again. _They had time_.

And they did... Only they didn’t think that their rest had been a deep sleep of who knows how long, that the bugs had locked them in metal walls and developed curious weapons, just as the weak King hadn’t changed at all, he was still the same pathetic lizard.

The world did change, it was as if the bugs had multiplied, and they’d disappeared, wiped off the face of the Earth... At least not all of them.

They found a flying being, a red demon whose fire caused misfortune in his path, they soon chose him as their partner, and as soon as they got rid of the weak King, the rise of the Titans began.

This was their new opportunity, they could finally transform this planet to their liking. They’d _every chance_ on their side after that explosion and the weak King sank to the bottom of the ocean...

… They _didn’t_ make it.

Just like last time, the bugs intervened in their fight. They were small, but annoying, Ghidorah just didn’t understand how it is that after destroying several of them they seemed to keep multiplying. And even the annoying Goddess came back this time, defeating their partner, and they making her ashes.

All those past opportunities... And they still hadn’t accomplished their purpose... What was the point of being here if they were a _failure_ to accomplish their task?

Their mate’s screeching made them focus on the volcano above them.

Rodan came out of his magma nest, approaching them and nuzzling against their necks. The fire demon could sense their frustration.

Godzilla hadn’t shown up since Boston. Every time King Ghidorah felt he had appeared somewhere in this world, the weak King had already disappeared — For a moment they’d thought that the weak King was running from them, that he was still as wounded as they were, but it was too strange that he hadn’t even gone near Isla De Mara (Something that relieved them in a way) and Ghidorah returned to the island, making sure Rodan and the eggs were still safe.

They had succeeded in conceiving, after they’d doubted, they’d have offspring.

_Offspring_.

A very strange word in their opinion, they were all they knew of their own species, they’d taken care of themselves when they were young, but Rodan seemed to _know_ what to do since he arranged to settle them near the lava and lay on them with great care, flying less and less, and only leaving the eggs when Ghidorah stayed around Mara.

As now, they were eager to _leave_ , taking off again into the sky, to continue in search of the weak King, but when that idea appeared in their heads, there was also the other and _more terrifying_ thought that when they returned neither their mate nor offspring were near.

They’d already been alone enough to go back to being it. Rodan still had a lot to explain to them about this world if they were going to rule it after all.

King Ghidorah wondered if they’d had Rodan thousands of years ago they’d have managed to defeat the weak King and his annoying Queen, but as much as they tried to remember their past, they had no memory of Rodan or anyone resembling his Titanic species.

Ni reacted by gently biting Rodan.

Rodan was the only one who seemed to know how _lonely_ they were. Godzilla had Mothra and this one had her worshippers. Mutos, although unfortunately in pairs were dangerous, were extremely protective of each other. Kraken and Leviathan had each other. Even the Alpha on the other island had that human female and his tribe of worshippers...

But Rodan didn’t have any of that.

There was a time when he was a hatchling with parents and siblings, when he dreamed he could remember enough from when his father taught them to fly or when his mother perfected their hunting methods, when they mentioned other volcanoes that might be theirs in a future. But they all ended up dead after all because of Manda, and he was the only one left.

They had worshippers, but most of them feared them. His family was too dangerous in the sky and his body too hot to live with the humans. So when they passed away and their worshippers stopped fearing him and began to resent him he preferred to sleep in the volcano, dive into the warm magma and remember, to dream when he wasn’t alone. Ignoring Godzilla’s, Mothra’s, or any other Titan’s call, even to his few worshippers who desired his return.

Then, he woke up when he heard a call from his family.

And just as the call began, so it ended.

It wasn’t his family, let alone his own kind, it was someone different, _very different_ from him and the other Titans. A three-headed dragon whose wings and fangs made the skies rumble, and Godzilla had no chance against them. A dragon who despite being _one who is many_ was as _lonely_ as he was.

Rodan looked towards the volcano.

They were no longer alone. Even if King Ghidorah wasn’t going to admit it today or tomorrow, they had him, he had them, and soon both would have hatchlings.

Hatchlings that they’d take care of until they could fend for themselves, both could teach them to fly, both could teach them to either shoot energy beams, survive in the magma, or create tornadoes, whatever their offspring were going to do, both would be there to guide them and not abandon them.

The red demon squealed once more before flying back to his nest to guard the eggs.

A shadow covered him as soon as he stood on his nest, Ghidorah landed near the golden edge of the volcano, walking in circles, heads looking in different directions, Mara, the ocean, and the sky, before stopping and lying beside him.

Ni and San looked at the eggs, San came close enough to touch one and move it slightly, before Rodan growled on warning, and he stopped. Ichi looked at his brothers before the two heads decided to stop bothering their mate and eggs to finally lie down and sleep beside him.

Rodan once again looked at King Ghidorah and the eggs.

_They had another opportunity_.


End file.
